The Problem of a Love Lost
by Lady Nightshade
Summary: After Goku's death at the Cell Games & before Goten's birth. Chichi gets more & more depressed & begins to get anorexic & suicidal, the problem is that she is pregnant with Goten. Can the Z Warriors help her. *FINISHED*
1. Chapter 1

The Problem of a Love Lost  
Author's Notes: Takes place after Goku's death in the Cell Games and before Goten's birthday. WARNING!!!! This deals with Anorexia and suicide so if someone you know or you have gone through this I am not making fun of it. I am just bringing the subject up because I saw a movie on Anorexia in Health class.  
_______________________________________________________The   
Chichi sighed and slowly climbed out of bed, she was tired. But Gohan had to fed breakfast before school. She sighed hating to wake him up after all it had only been a week since Goku's death and she had heard him crying in his bedroom for quite a few hours. Before drifting off to sleep the sleeping herbs she had put in his drink to help him sleep taking effect. She hated having to put Gohan to sleep but she knew if she didn't then he would never get any sleep and he needed it.  
Chichi on the other hand for some strange reason had grown accustomed to going long hours without sleeping. After all she had spent many nights worrying over her husband and son while they were away or training. So she could stay up for well over half the night and be ready for a full days work at first light. She sighed has she moved to the steps and walked down them softly so she didn't wake Gohan. She knew that he needed rest and would come down when breakfast started to cook.   
Chichi sighed and set to work making some food for Gohan and while the water was boiling rummaged in the refrigerator for some oranges to make some homemade orange juice. She sighed and began to squeeze the oranges and then added the rest of the ingredients. She sighed has she finished fixing breakfast and waited for Gohan to come rushing down the stairs. At that moment Gohan came running down the stairs and sat at the table. Looking at his mother tiredly.  
"Here Gohan-chan I made you some orange juice," Chichi said pouring Gohan some orange juice.  
"Thank you momma," said Gohan reaching for the glass.  
Chichi smiled has she prepared her son's breakfast plate and the moment she set it down in front of him. He handed her his glass.  
"Momma can I have some more juice please?"  
"Of course you can baby."  
Gohan watched his mom from over the rim of the glass. She seemed tired but then again she always had seemed tired whenever him and dad got back from one of their sparing sessions that had taken them away from the house for a day or two. He wondered what she thought of being a widow again. Now that his dad was gone but his dad had told him something on the way to the Cell games.  
Flashback*******************************************************************  
"Hey Gohan!"   
"Yeah daddy?" Gohan asked turning his head to look at his father.  
"I have something to tell you."  
"What is it daddy?"  
"What would you think about being a big brother?"  
"Why do you ask daddy?"  
"Because I kinda got your mother pregnant last night," Goku said sheepishly.  
"Is that why you two were so loud last night?" asked a new voice.  
"Mr. Piccollo!" chirped Gohan.  
"You heard us?!" asked a surprised Goku.  
"It was heard not too hear you. Didn't you hear them Gohan?!"  
"Probably not Goku is a sound sleeper."  
"Lucky him," muttered Piccolo.  
"How can you tell daddy."  
"I just can."  
"Going to be a big brother?!"  
"Yes Gohan but you can not tell your mother this you to Piccollo."  
"Okay daddy but why?"  
"Because she needs to find out for herself."  
"Fine Goku whatever you say."  
End of Flashback**********************************************************  
That had been a week ago and that had him happy to know that and that made him happy to know that he was going to be an older brother. He couldn't wait for his mother to find out she would be happy to know she was going to have another son or daughter. He smiled and prayed for a brother though a baby sister would be nice. He would enjoy spoiling her if he had one and mom let him.   
Gohan frowned then wondering how his mother would react though. What if she reacted wrong and got upset and did not want the child. What if she wanted to have an abortion because his father was not here has well.  
'Naw,' Gohan thought. 'Mom is not like that. She does not believe in abortions. I wonder how Krillien is doing.'  
"Gohan-chan?" came his mother's voice.  
"Hai mommy?"  
"Time for school dear."  
"Okay mommy," Gohan said taking her lunch from her and kissing her check before disappearing out the door. But he turned back suddenly.  
"Mommy?!" he shouted.  
"What is it dear?!" she shouted back.  
"Can I go to Krillien's for awhile after school?"  
Chichi sighed and rolled her eyes but smiled. "Alright but only until five okay?"  
"Yes mommy thank you."  
Chichi sighed and watched her son fly off to school. She then shut the door leaned against the door and began to sob.  
"Oh Goku why did you leave me?!"  
King Ki's********************************************************************  
Goku stopped training and reached out his senses to his wife. She was crying again though she never let their son see it she was. He wondered why she never let their son see her cry. Also why she never took any of the sleeping herbs herself.   
"Goku is something wrong?" his mentor asked him.  
"Chichi something is wrong with Chichi. That crap about her being used to not sleeping is a bunch of bull shit!"  
Goku frowned has he watched Chichi put the food away before going about cleaning the house.  
"And she isn't eating," he said with a frown. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Problem of a Love Lost 2   
Author's Notes: Takes place after Goku's death in the Cell Games and before Goten's birthday. WARNING!!!! This deals with Anorexia and suicide concepts so if someone you know or you have gone through this I am not making fun of it. I am just bringing the subject up because I saw a movie on Anorexia in Health class.   
Thanks to:   
_____________________________________________________   
"What do you mean she isn't eating?" asked King Ki surprised.   
"She hasn't been eating for a week King Ki," whispered Goku. "Why hasn't she been eating?! If she doesn't eat then she won't survive and neither will our child! She has to eat she can not die it isn't right!"   
By now Goku was having trobule breathing and he was pacing has the world began to turn.   
"Goku you have got to calm down panicking will not help you. Look when Gohan arrives at Kami's Island you can talk to him and get him, Krillian, Piccollo, and maybe even 18 to help her get over this enough to eat something."   
Goku stopped pacing and took a deep breathe before looking at King Kai.   
"You know something you are absoulety right King Ki. I just have to wait for Gohan to be Krillian and talk to them about this. They will help I know help I know they will help."   
After School at Roshi's Island_____________________________________   
Gohan landed on the Island and ran into the house.   
"Hey Krillian AHHHH!" Gohan yelled cut off from mid sentence.   
"Ahhhhh!" shouted Krillian and surprisingly 18.   
Gohan had ran into the house and caught Krillian and 18 in a deep lip lock on the couch. The moment he had called Krillian's name both Krillian and 18 had fallen off in the couch and landed in a heap on the floor.   
"Um was I interuppting something?!" asked Gohan nervously.   
"Um you could say that," muttered Krillian.   
18 just looked down at her shirt and rearranged it somewhat blushing.   
"Guess what?!" Gohan exclaimed.   
"What is it Gohan," Krillian said tiredly after standing up.   
"My momma's pregnant she just doesn't know it yet."   
"Gohan what have you been doing?!"   
"Daddy told me the day of the Cell games that he got mommy pregnant I do not know how though. Do you know how Krillian."   
Krillian and 18 sratched their necks and averted their eyes.   
"Um maybe you should ask your mother that question."   
"Gohan!" said a voice.   
"Daddy!" chirped Gohan looking around. "Um daddy where are you?"   
"I am still dead but listen Gohan I need yours, Krillian's, and maybe even 18's help is she wants to help."   
"What do you mean Goku?" asked Krillian.   
"Well since you already know that Chichi is pregnant right?"   
"Yes we do you sly dog you," said Master Roshi from behind the couch.   
"Master Roshi you were behind the couch?!"   
"The whole time you two were..."   
18 whacked him in the head to keep in quite gently yet firmly enough to send him flying out of the house.   
"Well anyways," Goku said starting again. "There is a big problem since Chichi is not eating."   
"Yes she does I asked momma yesterday and she told me."   
"She lied Gohan, has she ever eaten with you?"   
"No," said Gohan hestently. "But momma has never lied to me."   
"She is about this."   
"What should we do?"   
"You have to help her get over her pain at least enough to eat something," said King Ki joining the conversation. "Because if this keeps happening then she might either die of malnuturishment or she will kill herself has well has the child she is carrying."   
"Thats not good," whistled Krillian.   
"No you are right its not," said 18 softly.   
Gohan got this crushed look on his face and looked like he was going to start crying. 18 stared at Gohan in sympathy being around Krillian had changed her somewhat. She was no longer the cold hearted cyborg she once was, though she was still a cyborg she now had feelings. After only one week she was already almost has fond of Gohan has Krillian was. Besides when Gohan got that look it was very hard for people to refuse him, much to her dislike.   
"We will do whatever we can to help," said 18 slowly with a soft smile at him.   
Gohan's tears dried up and he smiled at 18 before wrapping his arms around her legs happily. 18 face began to twitch before, it softened and she smiled before patting his head.   
"We will save your mother together," she said softly.   
"So will I against my better judgement," said a new voice.   
"Piccollo!" exclaimed King Ki, Goku, and Krillian.   
"Hi Mr. Piccollo!" chirped Gohan.   
"Well then how exactly are we going to do this?" asked Piccollo.   
"Well," began Goku.


	3. Chapter 3

The Problem of a Love Lost 3   
Author's Notes: Takes place after Goku's death in the Cell Games and before Goten's birthday. WARNING!!!! This deals with Anorexia and suicide concepts so if someone you know or you have gone through this I am not making fun of it. I am just bringing the subject up because I saw a movie on Anorexia in Health class.   
demon lover: sorry I hope I am not causing bad memories hey if u want me to send u an email whenever I get a new chapter of it out tell me. Also if u know of any info that might be helpful about anerioxia please email me. Thanks for Reviewing.   
may: Thanks and I will try to get this up and loaded whenever I finish them   
Mickey: Sorry I did not thank u last post forgot to check before uploading anywho thanks for your review.   
JenTrunks: Thanks chica!   
_________________________________________________________   
Chichi was in the kitchen about to start making dinner when the phone rang.   
"Hello Son residence," she said after she picked it up. "How can I help you?"   
"Mommy!" shouted Gohan happily in her ear.   
Chichi drew the phone back slightly and laughed to herself.   
"What is it Gohan?" she asked.   
"Can Krillian, 18, Master Roshi, and Piccollo come over for dinner please?"   
"Well," said Chichi.   
"Please momma," said Gohan.   
"Alright Gohan fine but after dinner you need to do your homework," said Chichi flattly.   
"Okay momma," chirped Gohan.   
"We will be over there in an hour."   
"Alright dear that is fine," said Chichi with a sigh.   
"Bye momma," said Gohan hanging up.   
_________________________________________________________   
Gohan hung the phone and grinned.   
"Momma said you could come for dinner guys!"   
"Good," smiled Krillian.   
"Oh joy," muttered Piccollo.   
"Are you sure we can trust the old man not to do anything to hint at what we are doing?" asked 18 glaring at Master Roshi who now had a bandage wrapped around his head.   
Krillian laughed, Don't worry Master Roshi behaves most of the time aorund Chichi. Besides she would probably think he was lieing or something and throw him through a window or something."   
Everyone laughed except Gohan who looked confused has hell.   
"What are you guys talking about?" he asked confused. "Mom can fight?!"   
"Well yeah you haven't been told yet but she was once considered to be the strongest woman on earth. She made it to the finals in the World Matrial Arts Tournement. Thats were she confronted your father he beat her and they got married..."   
"They made mad monkey love and had you," broke in Master Roshi. "Man Goku must be one lucky guy sleeping with a woman with a name that means..."   
Master Roshi's voice trailed off has 18 threw him through another wall on the otherside of the house.   
"We need to think about moving into a different house 18 or if you two keep this up."   
"He starts it," said 18 crossing her arms over her chest.   
"True anyways what time are we to be there Gohan."   
"In an hour."   
"Good," said Goku. "Its all set."   
________________________________________________________   
Chichi sighed has she hung up the phone back on its craddle. She turned around slowly and looked at her reflection in the mirror. No one could tell now but she wasn't eating and it was good thing that no one could because she was sure Gohan would notice. But what would she do with company over? She could eat something though eat slowly then she would just have to do something after that.   
"Oh well," she said to herself. "I will think about that when it is time but right now time to start on dinner."   
Chichi moved to the cabinets and began to pull various boxes out of the cabinet. She stopped though sensing another prescenes in the room. The prescenes was of someone famillar yet it couldn't be him. The man had been dead for a week.   
"Goku?" she whispered looking around for severally minutes. "Goku."   
Chichi looked with teary eyes to the photo in the kitchen of her and Goku sitting by the water Gohan had been with Krillian somewhere. It had been between the three years before the Androids and Goku had taken her to the river behind their house for their anniversary. It had been unlike him yet Chichi had been happy about it and Goku had given her a special gift.   
With a shaking hand Chichi reached up and touched the pendent around her neck. It was a silver locket and on the front was inscribed 'Goku+Chichi forever'. The pictures inside were small snapshots of them from their wedding. She smiled sadly but then her legs began to shake and she collapsed on the floor, before bursting into tears and rocking herself back and forth. She shivered has she felt something cold go threw her left shoulder.   
"Why Goku?" she whispered. "Why did you leave me?"   
_________________________________________________________   
Goku appeared in the kitchen of his house and looked at Chichi for severally minutes. He noticed that her posture change and that she looked around the room has if she could sense him the room with her.   
"Goku?" she whispered looking around for severally minutes. "Goku."   
He watched has she looked around the room and her eyes water has she spotted a picture of the two of them before the Androids. She always looked so beautiful when she was happy. She looked even more beautiful when she was mad must be the Sayain side of him. But he hated to see her upset even though she looked rather pretty with her eyes shimmering and her checks wet from tears.   
Goku slowly moved to her side and placed a hand on her shoulder only to have it fall straight threw. He jerked back in shock and stared at his hand has if it had in someway, shape, or form betrayed him. But he closed his eyes and sighed knowing that has a ghost he couldn't possiblely touch her in anyway until she slept. They had to move fast because their were two lives at stack her and Goku did not want to loose either one if he could help it.


	4. Chapter 4

The Problem of a Love Lost 4  
Author's Notes: Takes place after Goku's death in the Cell Games and before Goten's birthday. WARNING!!!! This deals with Anorexia and suicide concepts so if someone you know or you have gone through this I am not making fun of it. I am just bringing the subject up because I saw a movie on Anorexia in Health class.  
Kei: *lol* Sorry I had no idea it was getting sad already, though I plan to make it a lot worse.  
may: Yeah I know I am considering putting him in for some comedy relief from time to time if I think it is getting to depressing. But it might be a little tacky I don't know I will decide later. Hey ya want me to email ya whenever I update this story?  
JenTrunks: Thanks oh and I will leave you in even more suspense trust me.  
Serina Tsuki: Thanks I plan to have ideas for it come to me.  
________________________________________________________  
Chichi finished drying her eyes has she set the last of the food on the table. She went to the bathroom downstairs to wash her face so that it would be harder to tell that she had been crying. If someone asked her about her red eyes she would just tell them that she had allergies. She had also already thought of what to tell them when they got here, that she had eaten a late lunch. That should take care of it Chichi decided has she began preparing the tea since Gohan and the others would be here shortly.  
At that moment the door burst open and Gohan came into the kitchen soon followed by Piccollo, Krillian, 18, and Master Roshi.  
"Hi mom!" chirped Gohan.  
"Hello Gohan-chan," said Chichi with a tiredness she had never felt before.  
"Kassan are you okay?" asked Gohan worriedly.  
"Hai I am fine Gohan-Chan. Now sit down dinner is ready and the tea will be finished in a few minutes," responded Chichi setting a cup of water in front of Piccollo who nodded his thanks.  
Over the past few days Chichi was no longer bothered by the Namek's presence. He was a great help in keeping Gohan from being sad all the time. A great deal had changed over the past few days after Goku's death. A great deal in fact.   
"Okay mommy," said Gohan as he moved to his seat to sit down.  
Chichi sighed and began running the water so she could wash the dishes that she had used to make the dinner.  
"Hey Chichi aren't you hungry?" asked Krillian.  
"No I had a late lunch," Chichi responded over her shoulder has she washed the dishes.  
When she turned back to the dishes the people at the table exchanged a look. Piccollo looking oddly worried for the woman that had given birth to his young apprentice. Gohan looking pale at the thought that his mother wasn't really eating. Krillian knowing he was right but not having the heart to tell Gohan 'I told you so'. 18 wondering why the hell someone wouldn't even eat their own food and why she would lie to her own son who right now looked like he would pass out. Master Roshi looking grim at the thought of it all and that Gohan might be left an orphan if his mother did indeed waste away to nothing or kill herself. Either way was not a good thing and Roshi knew that it might destroy the poor boy.  
The shrill shriek of the teapot startled everyone out of their thoughts. Chichi laughed softly and began to finish preparing the tea before pouring it into cups for her guests. Which she then set in front of them before going back to the sink to finish washing dishes. 18 sighed softly having had the time to look at Chichi briefly when she had placed the tea cup in front of her. It wasn't really noticeable yet but she was indeed losing some weight not much but some.   
After dinner and the dishes were cleaned and put in their proper places everyone sat in the front room talking.   
"So Krillian when are you and 18 going to get married?" chirped Gohan.  
"Married," stuttered Krillian. "Whatever gave you the idea we were going to get married?"  
"Oh you mean you never planned on marrying me?" asked 18 with a raised eyebrow.   
"No no no no it's just that well not right now," said Krillian nervously.  
"Right," smirked 18.   
"Nice recovery Krillian," laughed Gohan.  
"Shut up Gohan," muttered Krillian.  
Chichi sighed and closed her eyes has a wave of dizziness came over her. But when she opened her eyes again the dizziness had gone. It took her awhile to realize she was lying in bed with everyone including 18 and Piccollo looking at her with worried looks on their faces.  
"What happened?" she asked sitting up shakily.  
"You passed out mommy," whispered Gohan. Who was looking at her from where he was lying on his stomach on the spot next to her.   
"How long?"  
"A little over three hours ago."  
"Um look I think we need to leave so Chichi can get some rest and Gohan can get his homework done," said Krillian.  
"Good idea Krillian," said Master Roshi.  
Gohan lead the others to the door after telling his mother to stay in bed. When Gohan came back he returned to his original spot on the bed.   
"Are you okay momma?" asked Gohan.  
"I am fine Gohan-chan now you need to go do your homework."  
"You know what momma," chirped Gohan not moving.  
"What is it Gohan-chan?" asked Chichi tiredly.  
"Mr. Piccollo carried you up here."  
"Oh really?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah he was actually the one to catch you."  
"Gohan you should be studying and doing your homework."  
"Aw mom do I have to?"  
"Yes Gohan I allowed you to stay with Krillian and bring them over for dinner time for you to do your homework and then you need to go to bed."  
"Okay mom," said Gohan leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.  
An hour later______________________________________________  
Gohan came back into Chichi's room and looked inside to find his mother crocheting an afghan. Mom I was wondering if I could get a cup of juice before I went to bed.  
"Alright Gohan but after that go to bed and do not forget to brush your teeth."  
"Okay mommy. Do you want me to bring you something to eat?"  
"No Gohan-chan I am fine thank you though."  
"Okay good night mommy," said Gohan has he came up to hug his mother.  
"Good night Gohan-chan," said Chichi hugging him back.  
Chichi watched her only son by her husband leave the room shutting the door behind him. She then placed the afghan in the carpetbag next to her and placed it on the floor under her bed. She reached over to turn off the lights but stopped when she noticed a picture she had never seen before that she could remember. The scene in it made her blush slightly. It had been taken a month after she and Goku had been married and before Gohan was born. They were with the others on Master Roshi's Island and Goku was in a pair of black swim trunks while Chichi was in a purple string bikini. They were wearing sunglasses while lying out on two towels that were right next to each other not leaving an inch of sand between them. Goku was on his back with his head resting on one of his arms. Chichi was resting her head on his chest with his other arm around her waist holding her tightly to him. Though the hand was slightly squeezing her butt which made her blush even more. They had fallen asleep there on that lazy afternoon.   
'Someone must have taken a picture of us,' thought Chichi. 'But who?'   
________________________________________________________  
After Gohan closed the door he closed his eyes knowing for sure that Krillian had been right. She had refused to eat something he had never seen her eat anything in a week since his father's death. Well now that the picture was there hopefully that will help. He sighed and went into the kitchen to pour himself some juice.  
'Okay daddy now you it's your turn,' he muttered to himself.  
'I know son hopefully tomorrow she will eat something if all goes well in her dream,' said Goku softly.  
'What if she doesn't?'  
'Then we will just have to try harder.'  
'I know dad but this is not like a battle we have faced before! We have never faced anything quite like this before. I mean never once have we had to face this!'  
'I know that son but we have friends besides it is not her time yet.'  
'I wonder why Master Roshi had that picture.'  
'I am surprised he didn't tear me off of it!'  
'Why is that dad?'  
'You do know Master Roshi is a pervert right?'  
'Well yeah I mean but I didn't know that he thought of mom like that. I mean that is nasty!'  
'I know I threatened him that if he took anymore pictures of her like that for himself I would break both his arms.'  
'YOU DID WHAT?!'  
'Well Gohan it was close to the full moon and everything.....'  
'Let me guess you got him to make a copy of it for you?'  
'Yeah more or less.'  
'Do I have this to look forward to when I grow up?'  
'Yeap you had better believe it.'  
'Oh joy!'  
'Cheer up son your mom asleep now I have to have try to reach her. Here goes nothing.'  
Then Gohan found his father's presence gone from his mind and raised his glass to the heavens.  
"Let's just hope this plan works dad," he said before bringing it to his lips and draining the rest of it.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Well that's the end of chapter four hope ya'll like it and don't forget to review too. Peace out! 


	5. Chapter 5

The Problem of a Love Lost 5  
Author's Notes: Takes place after Goku's death in the Cell Games and before Goten's birthday. WARNING!!!! This deals with Anorexia and suicide concepts so if someone you know or you have gone through this I am not making fun of it. I am just bringing the subject up because I saw a movie on Anorexia in Health class.  
dbzfan - I know I agree but this chapter should reveal wheither it makes things worse or better.  
Kajidragon - Thanks lets hope I can keep doing good work.  
may - Man I am really making you sad aren't I. Well you are the one reading and it is a Dramatic Romance (emphis on the dramatic part)  
JenTrunks - Master Roshi is a perv ain't he?  
green - Chichi does rule don't she?  
________________________________________________________   
  
Chichi whimpered in pain has tears fell silently down her still face. She couldn't get it out of her mind Goku not being with her was drizing her insane.   
'Besides the night air was cold and Goku would always wrapp his arms around my body just like he is doing now when the night air grew cold,' thought Chichi. 'Wait a sec how can he be holding my body when he is dead?'  
Chichi opened her eyes and looked around her seeing she was on a soft circular bed with red satin sheets and the bed was in the middle of a lush field with rose petals all over the green field. She finally looked over her shoulder to see her husband resting his head on her shoulder. His black eyes stared back at her lovingly with an intensity that Chichi would only put with him and during a fight. What she didn't know was that this was a fight. But this one was not over a fight for the world. this was a fight over her health and happiness.   
"Chi-chan," whispered Goku kissing her shoulder tenderly.  
"This is a dream," whispered Chichi tears coming to her eyes.  
Goku nodds sadly, "I am sorry beloved."  
"Sorry?! Why are you sorry Goku?! Its not like I didn't expect it! You are always leaving me Goku. Do you... Do you not love me enough to stay with me?"  
"Thats not it at all Chi-chan I love you with all my heart," said Goku softly placing a soft kiss on her neck above his mark.  
"Then why is it that everytime there is a fight you leave me?" Chichi was starting to get hysterical now.  
"I fight mainly to keep you safe. This world would mean nothing to me if you were not on it."  
"Then why didn't you come back to me?!"  
"Becase it is better this way."  
"NO IT IS NOT!"  
"Chichi listen to me," said Goku turning her to look at him. "Look me in the eye I promise you I will return to you somehow."  
Chichi looked into his eyes and snuggled closer to his chest. Goku sighed and wrapped an arm around her waist holding her tightly against him.   
"Why didn't you come back?! Didn't you want to come back to your son?! To your friends?! Or am I the real reason you do not want to come back?!"  
"You know I would never leave and not come back because of you! You are everything to me Chichi don't you dare think differently!"  
"Then why did you leave and not want to come back?!"  
"Because I am mainly the reason people come to destory earth."  
"But if you weren't here they would have destoryed it anyway."  
"I know but I trust in the others to keep you and the world safe in my absecence."  
"I want you to protect me and no one else."  
"Not even Gohan."  
"I am the one who is supposed to protect him not the other way around."  
'Too bad baby you are being protected by our son weither you like it or not,' thought Goku.  
Goku sighed and began rubbing his wife's back softly and intimately the way he did after they made love. Chichi began to purr softly which Goku barely heard but did thanks to his Sayain hearing. He smirked to himself knowing that he still had the same affect on her even while dead and in her dreams.  
"You are the only man for me Goku you know that?" Chichi asked him softly.  
"Hai Chi-chan I do and you are the only woman in the entire universe for me."  
"Oh Goku why are you doing this too me?"  
"Because it is the only way I can reach you."  
"You love me that much?!"  
"I love you more and more everyday."  
"I love you so much Goku-sa."  
"Morning comes," said Goku softly.  
"No! Please Goku don't leave me!"  
"I have too remeber you will always be in my heart."  
"And you will always be in mine."  
Then Goku disappeared.  
Back in Chichi's Room__________________________________  
"No! Goku!"   
Chichi wept bitterly in her sleep placing her hands over her eyes has the tears casscaded down her face. Gohan leaned in the door in great distress nothing was going the way it was suppossed to.   
'Please,' he thought. 'Let me keep my mother don't let me loose her like I lost my father.'  
Goku stood beside his son wondering what had gone wrong. He had done everything he had been told to do.  
___________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright I have finished 'The Androids Have Come'  
So you guys get to help me decide on my newest story. Here are the choices.  
Chichi and Bulma has Mermaid princesses and Karrotto and Veggitta has Sayain Princes  
Chichi and Goku love story based on Esther  
Chichi and Bulma has Tomb Raiders  
DBZ Dracula 2000  
DBZ having the SM had their children  
North vs South Romance  
Sayains and Humans work together to destory Freezia  
Chichi-Top World Secert Agent  
Bulma-World's Greatest and Richest Scientists  
Veggitta-The Sayain Prince and one of the strongest fighters  
Karrotto-The prince's right hand man and another of the strongest fighters  
Character personality switch  
Goku - Master Roshi  
Master Roshi - Yamacha  
Tien - Veggitta  
Yamacha - Napppa  
Veggitta - Goten  
Krillien - 17  
Gohan - Krillien  
Trunks - Gohan  
Goten - Trunks  
17 - Tien  
Nappa - Goku  
  
Bulma - 18  
Chichi - Lunch/Kushami  
18 - Chichi  
Lunch/Kushami - Bulma  
·Pan and Trunks get together 


	6. Chapter 6

The Problem of a Love Lost 6  
Author's Notes: Takes place after Goku's death in the Cell Games and before Goten's birthday. WARNING!!!! This deals with Anorexia and suicide concepts so if someone you know or you have gone through this I am not making fun of it. I am just bringing the subject up because I saw a movie on Anorexia in Health class. WARNING! YAMACHA WILL BE OOC.  
Nanshi: God of Rage - Thanks!  
Seraphsaiyan - Well thanks for the review glad to see ya back!  
JenTrunks - Thanks for the review but you need to stop reading them during Computer class!  
may - Man now I am making people depressed well this is a drama but I didn't know it would be this depressing!  
Isle of Solitude - I know sorry but I did say it was a drama. But thanks for the review.  
Saiyan Serphant - Thanks but I need to warn you this will get more depressing.  
Echo the Nymph - Hey a name from Greek and Roman Mythology COOL! Thanks for the review!  
________________________________________________________  
Gohan sat in the the front room of Master Roshi's house. He had told his mother that Krillian needed his help repairing the wall which was true. His mother had allowed him to go help Krillian fix the walls as long as he was back before dinner. Which of course Gohan had promised he would be home before then.  
"So Gohan how did things go between your parents did your dad bring her out of it?"  
"No I think he only made her worse."  
"Thats not good bro."  
"I know tell me about it is hard to tell but I see the effect not eating is having on mom."  
Krillian sighed and looked at him out of the corner of his eye.  
"Maybe we should tell him about the child she is carring."  
"No we told dad we wouldn't tell her we will leave that up to him to decide who should tell her and when."  
"Ya sure bro?"  
"Yeah I am sure."  
"Alright then man I mean what now?"  
"Good question."  
"You don't know?!"  
"Haven't a clue about what to do."  
"This is not good man, not good at all."  
"Yeap."  
Son House Hold____________________________________________  
Chichi walked into the kitchen and saw Yamacha standing outside the door. She sighed and with a soft smile went over to answer the door, for the man that had helped her to take care of Goku. He was a good friend and nothing more then that.   
"Hello Yamacha it is good to see you," said Chichi.  
"Thanks Chichi I just stopped bu to see how you are Gohan were doing."  
Yamacha watched as Chichi went over to the sink to run some water to wash some dishes.  
"We are doing fine thank you."  
"So were is Gohan exactly?"  
"Oh he went to Roshi's House to help Krillian repair some walls."  
"Really well thats good because I kind of wanted to talk to you alone."  
"What about Yamacha?"  
"Look Chichi do you or Gohan need anything?"  
"No Gohan doesn't need anything," said Chichi looking at him over her shoulder.  
"What about you Chichi do you need anything?"  
"No Yamacha I do not need anything."  
"Look Chichi surely you need something."  
"No Yamacha I have already told you. I need nothing."  
Yamacha stared at her his frustration growing she was being stubborn. He knew she needed something in fact she needed someone a man preferablely. She lost a husband and he had lost his girlfriend to the other ape. In his opinion they were perfect for eachother he could be a better husband for then Goku was. Since he was always leaving her. He would never leave her by herself for too long. He had changed a great deal since Bulma became Veggitta's lover. He wasn't running around all the time anymore like he had been.   
"Um Chichi I was wondering if you were doing anything tommorrow," said Yamacha.  
"Well nothing besides what I ussually do. Why do you ask?"  
"I was thinking that maybe you and I could go out for dinner."  
"I have just lost a husband a week ago and you are already trying to get together with me?! Have you no respect for the dead?!"  
"Well look its not like that I was figuring I could bring some food over for you and Gohan tommorrow night."  
"Oh um yes sure I am sure Gohan would like that."  
'That was close,' thought Yamacha. 'As long as she falls for me without me having to hint at anything I won't be at fault so therefore Gohan won't come after me, just her for betraying his father.'  
"Alright then," said Yamacha outloud. "I will see you two tommorrow."  
Then Yamacha left the house and got into his new aircraft and flew off.  
_______________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Alright ya'll I warned you that Yamacha would be out of character you will just have to deal with it. Besides can't think of anyone rthat really likes Yamacha anyways. I am thinking about doing another new one has well has the other one that will take place of The Androids have Come'. Well we have a tie for second place so ya'll need to vote on it too break the tie, since I have been asking friends and emails.  
- Trunks and Pan get together  
- Chichi and Bulma has Mermaid Princess and Veggitta and Karrotto as Sayain Princes  
- Spin off of Dracula 


	7. Chapter 7

The Problem of a Love Lost 7  
Author's Notes: Takes place after Goku's death in the Cell Games and before Goten's birthday. WARNING!!!! This deals with Anorexia and suicide concepts so if someone you know or you have gone through this I am not making fun of it. I am just bringing the subject up because I saw a movie on Anorexia in Health class. WARNING! YAMACHA WILL BE OOC.  
demon lover - LOL! Sorry chica well ya found it now thanks for the info it will really help me in the story. Glad I am not upsetting you I do not like to upset people but I kinda gotta bring out the world problems and this is the only way I know how.  
IsleofSolitude - Thanks for the review hope ya like 'Between Sayains and Mermaids'  
Trini - Thanks for review and u can go to my website and sign up for mailing list for whenever I get chapters out.  
Saiyan Serphant - LOL! GO CHICA GO! ANywho thanks for your review and don't worry I will eventually get to a T/P get together.  
may - Thanks! Um I am glad too but I think you will cry in this one.  
Nanshi - That was rather mean of you to say ya jerk. But thanks for the review.  
Lady Kyia - Guess not.  
JenTrunks - Well chicca I plan on somethng else entirely.________________________________________________________  
Gohan walked into the kitchen to be greeted by the smell of dinner.  
"Hello Gohan-chan," said Chichi looking up from placing a bowl of rice on the table.  
"Hi mom is dinner ready yet?"  
"Yes Gohan it is ready seat down while I finish setting the table."  
But instead of sitting down Gohan walked up the counter with all the food and set about helping his mother set the table.  
"Gohan-Chan?" asked his mother blinking her eyes.  
"Hai momma?"  
"What are you doing?"  
"Helping you momma."  
"Oh."  
By now the table was set and Gohan was sitting at the table.   
"Are you going to set down and eat momma?" the young almost man half Sayain asked.  
"Hai Gohan," said Chichi taking a seat and pouring her and her son some milk.   
Gohan waited for his mother to finish getting her plate of food before he began to put food on his own plate and began eating not as slow his mother but not as fast as his father would.  
"Gohan?" said his mother while picking at her food.   
"Hai momma?" asked Gohan swallowing his food.  
"What would you think of Yamacha coming over for dinner tommorrow?"  
"Why?"  
"Well he did come by this evening and he is one of your father's friends so I figured that since Krillian and them came over ealier then we should at least invite your other friends over."  
"Can Bulma, Trunks (chibi mind you). and Veggitta come over tommorrow for dinner too?!"  
Chichi laughed, "Maybe someother time I seriously doubt that Yamacha would enjoy paying for Veggitta's food."  
Gohan stared at Chichi as she went back to picking at her food.   
'Yamacha,' he thought. 'Is paying for dinner? Why would he be paying for dinner?'  
"But you can invite them after dinner for the night after tommorrow night and you can invite the others as well if you want."  
"Okay momma."  
Gohan ate dinner, while Chichi picked at her food both doing it in silence.  
"Momma?" asked Gohan.   
"Hai Gohan-Chan?" asked Chichi looking up.  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
"Not really Gohan."  
"But momma ya gotta eat something."  
"I had a late lunch."  
'Yeah,' thought Gohan. 'Right. I believe ya mom, when pigs fly."  
"Please eat momma."  
"Gohan I am not hungry."  
"Please."  
"No."  
"Please."  
"No.  
"Ple."  
"Gohan!"  
Gohan pouted and gave her puppy dog eyes which was the best way to get what he wanted from his mother.   
"Young man don't you dare give me that look!"  
Gohan sat back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest in a huff.   
"Don't you dare get that attitude with me young man!"  
"Okay."  
"Now eat young man you still need food even if you are half human."  
"Yes momma."  
Chichi sighed and shook her head as she continued to play with her food. She was hungry she just couldn't bring herself to eat anything and she had no idea why.   
Next night_________________________________________________  
Yamacha arrived at the Son Household to find Gohan in the kitchen.   
"Hey Gohan," said Yamacha coming into the room after he opened the door. "Where's your mom?"   
"She is in the upstairs."   
Yamacha sighed and placed the resurant bags on the table. Then he began to take the food out of the bags and place them on the table. Gohan went to help him set the food out.   
"Whats she doing upstairs."  
"Gettting ready of course."  
"Oh yeah that makes sense...."  
Yamacha trailed off and his mouth feel open and he could have sworn he felt his blood rush downward. Chichi was wearing a long sleeved blouse that was a dark purple. With a black loose skirt and black boots.  
"Momma you look great in it!" chirped Gohan happy his birthday gift from last month looked so nice on her.   
"Thank you Gohan I love the birthday gift."  
"Birthday?" asked Yamacha.  
"Momma's birthday was last month." said Gohan.  
"Oh I see," said Yamacha. "Um I got the food."  
"Thank you," said Chichi.  
"Your welcome um I hope you like what I got for you two."  
"I am sure we will."  
After Dinner_______________________________________________  
"You ate hardly anything at dinner Chichi," said Yamacha.  
It had been an hour since they started dinner and Gohan had gone out to meet Piccollo. So Yamacha had been staying with Chichi talking to her while she cleaned up the kitchen. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in that. She looked too good for Goku to be leaving her all the time.   
"Chichi?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Um I was wondering if tommorrow we could go out to dinner just the two of us?"  
"Um I promised Gohan that he can have everyone over tommorrow night. Didn't he tell you?"  
"Oh yeah I was wondering what that message on my answering machine was for."  
'Damn,' thought Yamacha.   
"Well," said Yamacha. "What about the night after?"  
"Why are you pushing this?!" demanded Chichi whirling to face him her back to the sink.  
"No reason I just think you should get out more."  
"I see."  
"Um look Chichi I think I will leave now but I will be here for tommorrow."  
"Alright I will see you tommorrow."  
The moment Yamacha left the house Chichi looked down at the glass she was washing. She looked at her reflection in the window above the sink and tears began to stream down her cheecks. She didn't realize that her hand was tightening on the glass until it shattered slicing the palm of her hand. Chichi placed the glass in the sink and ran the cold water over her hand to was the shreded glass out.   
She then wrapped a towel around her hand and went upstairs to wrapp something around it. On the way she saw a picture of her and Goku that she had not noticed before. It was of her and Goku going to a party that was being thrown at Capsule Corps. She was wearing a red spaggehitti strap dress that fell to her ankles with a slit to her knee on one side. Goku was in a black and white tux. He had not let go of her at all that night infact he never let her go after the party.   
Chichi smiled as she picked the photo up and held the photo close to her chest rocking back and forth.   
"I miss you so much Goku," she whispered to the silence of the bedroom.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: Okay I think I can wrap this up in three more chapters. I think I can anyways, but 


	8. Chapter 8

The Problem of a Love Lost 8  
Author's Notes: Takes place after Goku's death in the Cell Games and before Goten's birthday. WARNING!!!! This deals with Anorexia and suicide concepts so if someone you know or you have gone through this I am not making fun of it. I am just bringing the subject up because I saw a movie on Anorexia in Health class. WARNING! YAMACHA WILL BE OOC.  
Kettenbriefs - Thanks!  
Kei - Wait just wait lol scarey and you don't even have your family yet chica.  
Yuri - HOW CAN YOU HAVE A THING FOR YAMACHA!  
may - Will you guys stop jumping to conclusions?! But thanks for the review  
JenTrunks - Man I am making people cry buckets interestingly enough I haven't even began to cry writting this I wonder why.  
Nanashi - I wonder y you were distracted YOU PERVERT! Thanks.  
Lady Kyia - I know.  
_______________________________________________________  
Goku concerntrated on his wife's dream again knowing that things weren't going well she seemed to be getting more and more depressed as the days grew in number. He wanted to save both her and their child But he couldn't quite do that in real life he would be able to if he was alive but Chichi wouldn't be like this if he were alive. He had no idea what was worse begin alive and watching enemies come after the earth or being dead and having to know that his wife was being destoryed by an enemy inside her body. He had to reach her through her dreams tonight and he would do it now since she was sleeping after the shower she had taken. The moment Goku entered her dreams he saw her on the forest floor in her bathrobe.   
'What on Earth did she not change after the shower?' he thought realising that the robe meant she had nothing on undernegth.   
"Chichi?" he asked outloud brushing her check with his hand.  
His wife jerked awake and looked around her wondering where on earth she was. When she saw Goku she gasped and realized she was dreaming agin but why was she in her robe hadn't she changed. Well maybe she didn't and she just didn't remeber not changing I mean a robe in a dream and why was Goku staring at her like that. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her in a robe before.   
"Goku why are you looking at me like that?"  
"Chichi you look good in that robe."  
"It isn't like you haven't seen me in it before Goku."  
"I know but I just realized you look drop dead sexxy in it."  
Chichi blushed and stepped back tripping over a stone and falling onto her back in surprise. Goku followed her and lay ontop of her smelling her hair.  
"You smell so nice baby," he muttered into her hair.   
Goku began to kiss her face before seettling on her lips thrusting his tongue into her lips. Their tongues ran through eachothers mouths and around eachothers tongues. Chichi gasped when his mouth moved to her neck and he began to kiss and nip her neck hungerily.   
"You taste like honey," he whispered before moving back to her neck.  
"Goku," she whispered. "Um what are you doing?"  
"I love you Chichi."  
"I oh Goku I wish you hadn't died."  
"I will find away back to you Chichi. Just you wait I can not stay away from you forever because if I did I would get lonely without my beautiful mate and my wonderful son. But tonight I will take you in your dreams."  
"NANI?!" Chichi exclaimed.  
Chichi lay on the forest floor shocked as Goku began to open her robe to reveal her body. He could slightly see her ribs since she hadn't eaten much when he was alive to begin with. Then he moved his pants down slightly.   
"You need to eat more babe you know that?!"  
"I am not hungery."  
"I do not care babe you need to eat something for our son."  
"Gohan doesn't need me."  
"Oh but he does he might be the strongest kid ever but he is still a kid. That needs a mother and I am sure he would be heartbroken to loose both of us."  
"You are right Goku."  
"I know I am baby."  
Chichi moaned when he entered her and began to move within her. Sudddenly there was a crash and Chichi jerked awake to the sound of glass breaking downstairs. Gohan wouldn't know he was staying with Master Roshi and them he had called after his sparing match his Piccollo to ask since he was in the area he had seemed tired so Chichi allowed him to stay over and get his rest. Chichi got out of bed to find her robe open so she changed into a night gown and went downstairs to find out what on earth was going on here. What she saw in the front room were all the other the pictures of her, Goku, and Gohan shattered and torn apart.  
"Who would do this?" she asked herself crouching down among them.  
She looked up as the sun came up and went into the kitchen to get the broom so she could sweep the floor of the broken glass so no one would get cut later on in the day from the broken glass. After she had finished that she went back into the kitchen to start on breakfast.   
An hour later Gohan came rushing in with Krillian and 18 following more slowly behind him. Chichi turned around and gave her son the look.  
"What momma?" he asked his checks puffed up from food.  
"I wish you had called before bringing company over and don't talk with your mouth full."  
"Okay momma."  
"Hey Chichi," said Krillian.   
"What is it Krillian."  
"How bout me and Gohan go cut some firewood since winter is coming so soon. Then you and 18 can talk about stuff."  
"Alright I guess."  
"Good we will go after breakfast is over. By the way thanks for accepting us on such short notice."  
"Its no problem as long as Gohan keeps up with his studies."  
"I am keeping up momma."  
"Good."  
After Breakfast___________________________________________  
Krillian and Gohan took off into the woods.   
"So bro how is it going?"  
"I think it is getting worse."  
"Maybe we should just tell her."  
"Dad said he wanted to wait till later though till the time was right."  
"I know but if we wait any longer then Chichi might not be able to have the child from malnutrition."  
"Lets hurry then mom gets cold during this time and without dad to keep her warm...."  
"How many times do they do it during the winter?!"  
"Um I pass out have the time from disgust of listening to them."  
"Um no comment."  
"I know."  
Son Household____________________________________________  
Chichi and 18 were in the living talking when 18 noticed a shred of glass on the floor.   
"What is this?" she asked.  
"What is what?" asked Chichi.  
"This," said 18 picking up the shred.  
"Oh thats just a shred a picture frame fell off the wall and I guess I missed that piece."  
"You are lieing."  
"No I am not."  
"Right," said 18 letting the subject drop.  
Later that afternoon_________________________________________  
18 and Krillian were getting rady to return for the small dinner party at the Son Household when 18 remebered the shred of glass.  
"Krillian?"  
"Yes 18?"  
"I think someone is after Chichi."  
"This isn't good does Goku know about this?"  
"I hope he does he is dead after all."  
"True."  
"Come on we are going to be late."  
"Right."  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: I think I can finish this story up in three or four more chapters. 


	9. Chapter 9

The Problem of a Love Lost 9  
Author's Notes: Takes place after Goku's death in the Cell Games and before Goten's birthday. WARNING!!!! This deals with Anorexia and suicide concepts so if someone you know or you have gone through this I am not making fun of it. I am just bringing the subject up because I saw a movie on Anorexia in Health class. WARNING! YAMACHA WILL BE OOC. Also suicide starts here.  
- IsleofSolitude - You have no idea believe things get much more interesting.  
- Saiyan Serphant - He is reveiled in a later chapter trust me.  
- Nanashi - Wait he as no idea what is going on in Yamacha's mind he is way too wrapped up in the situation with Chichi and Goten.  
- demon lover - Thanks and thank you Piccollo.  
- JenTrunks - Wait and see chica. Lol no joke chica don't we all.   
- Kei - You will see because I am not going to tell you.  
________________________________________________________  
Chichi stared down at the knife in her hand and wondered what she should do with it. She didn't want to leave Gohan but the thought of being alive without her soulmate was too much to bare. She couldn't see living without him, she loved him so much. She was about to bring it too her chest when the door downstairs flew open and Krillian's voice came from the kitchen.   
"Chichi!" he shouted. "You here?!"  
"I'm in the bedroom I will be back down in a minute!" she shouted down hiding the knife in the drawer.   
Chichi pulled her hair back and up into a bun and left her bedroom. The moment Chichi left the room Gohan came into the room and grabbed the knife from its hiding place putting it in his shirt before replacing with the necklace his father had planned to give to her for their anniversary. He then left the room through the window and returned to his own room and hiding the knife under his mattress.   
"Gohan everyone is here why don't you come out now and finish your homework later." said his mother from the other side of the door.   
"Okay mommy be out in a minute let me finish this problem."  
"Alright well don't take long."  
"Yes momma."  
Chichi walked down the stairs and into the kitchen were Bulma and 18 were working on food. Well actually 18 was cooking and Bulma was cutting things up. She moved to a pot of soup to stir it since it had started to boil. 18 looked at her out of the corner of her eyes and noticed that her weight had gone down by like a pound by now. She sighed knowing wondering if there was anything they could do outside of wishing Goku back that could help the woman. 18 shook her head as Bulma went on and on about how much she loved Veggitta and how good he could be ever now and then with Trunks.   
"Oh Bulma!" snapped Chichi. "Who gives a damn!"  
Bulma stared at Chichi in shock as the black haired woman went upstairs and into her bedroom. She stared at 18 for severally minutes in confusion.  
"What did I say?"  
"She hasn't gotten over Goku's death," replied the female android.  
Bulma looked to the ground, "neither have I."  
"Its harder on Chichi and Gohan."  
"Its hard on all of us."  
"Look around you. Do things look to be the way they were when Goku was even living?!"  
"No it doesn't but that still doesn't give her the right too."  
"What gave you the right to go on and on about your lover Veggitta and your son?"  
Bulma opened her mouth and closed it, "She still had no right to snap at me."  
"She had ever right. Did you know she is having trouble accpeting this? Did you know her son is afraid that he will loose hia mother as well?""What are you talking about Chichi is in great health?"  
"Is she? She is so depressed that she as stopped eating and she might even committe suicide."  
"Chichi is too smart to do that."  
"Smart and depression are two totally different things you are the one of the brains of this group I figured you would have known that already. By the way were is Monkey boy?"  
"Oh Veggitta?"  
"He is training."  
"Figures."  
Bulma and 18 went back to cooking not knowing what Chichi was doing in her room. But 18's senses were open for any trobule so she could leap to the rescue weither the other woman wanted it or not. But what neither woman knew was that Chichi was in her room rembering something that had happened a long time ago.  
FLASHBACK_____________________________________________  
Chichi looked at her calander it was two years before the next World Martial arts Tourenement were she would meet Goku again. She sighed and looked to her palace window hearing a female voice outside. The young female warrior ran to look outside and saw her best friend on her horse waving to her.  
"Hey Chichi!" she shouted up. "Ready to go riding?"   
"Yeah sure let me just change out of my gear and I will be right down!"  
"Okay!"  
Chichi ran around and got out of her sweaty suit and into a fresh pair of pants and tank top. She then ran down the stairs and out of the castle onto her waiting horse. The two friends rode through the forest behind the castle until they came to a lake that was five miles into the forest. The two friend stripped down to their undergarments it was then that Chichi noticed something.   
"Hey Gotan?" she asked her friend.  
"Yeah?"  
"Have you been loosing weight?"  
"Oh yeah I have been loosing weight why?"  
"Nothing you just look so much thinner."  
"You know I bet if you lost some extra weight you would move faster and all."  
"Yeah I would but I have been trying to and I am slowly loosing weight."  
"You want to know what I do?"  
"Um okay."  
"Its simple I only drink water no food."  
"No food?"  
"Nope well only when I am really hungary and then I simple just throw it back up."  
"Oh okay."  
"You should try it."  
"Maybe."  
"Come on I am perfectly healthy."  
"Well I guess I could try.  
________________________________________________________  
Chichi snapped out of her flashback when a knock came at the door.  
"Chichi?" said Bulma. "Are you okay in there?"  
"Yes I am fine come in."  
Bulma came into the room and closed the door behind her before sitting next to Chichi.  
"I am sorry about what I said Chichi I wasn't thinking."  
"Its not your fault. Its hard for me to hear about people's lovelife when my husband is gone."  
"Its alright I know I miss him too."  
"I loved him so much," Chichi whispered as tears began to fall. "Yet I never got a chance to tell him how much he meant to me. We hardly had any time alone together and we missed somemany things together. If Cell hadn't have come then this wouldn't have happened."  
"I know, I know."  
"I miss him so much Bulma."  
Then Chichi burst into tears and Bulma held her while rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down.  
________________________________________________________  
Author's Notes: This story might be longer then I thought so more chapters I guess. 


	10. Chapter 10

The Problem of a Love Lost 10  
Author's Notes: Takes place after Goku's death in the Cell Games and before Goten's birthday. WARNING!!!! This deals with Anorexia and suicide concepts so if someone you know or you have gone through this I am not making fun of it. I am just bringing the subject up because I saw a movie on Anorexia in Health class. WARNING! YAMACHA WILL BE OOC. There will also be a near rape scene in here so you have been warned.  
Saiyan Serphant - Thank you thank you thank you. Well you will have to figure that all out my friend.  
IsleofSolitude - I will continue trust me.  
Kei - Yeap she is I know he was I know the chapter was.  
Kajidragon - Yeah she was. She is?! I had no idea she was that important to you girl.  
Lady Kyia - Sorry but it as to be done.  
JenTrunks - Because I am good at what I do and you know it so does Nanashi though he wants me to stop writting all the time.  
_____________________________________________________  
It had been a month since the Z warriors had last seen Chichi. Gohan was so busy with school work that he barely had time to notice his mother. So the present dileme had been oushed back into people's mind somewhere where it was forgotten. Goku watched from heaven depressed since he had now been forbidden by King Kai to get invovled which made Goku slightly irrated at the smaller man. But he did as he was told and watched in irration as Chichi got weaker and thinner and more depressed then ever.   
'Oh Chichi,' he thought in his mind. 'What am I going to do now that I can not reach you? I love you so much and I am no longer forbidden to help you.'  
"Goku you do know why I did this don't you?" asked King Kai coming up behind his strongest pupil.  
His only answer was a deadly glare from the taller man. King Kai sighed and cleared his thoart to speak again.  
"Chichi as got to get over this on her own."  
"SO YOU MADE EVERYONE FORGET ABOUT HER?!" roared Goku going into Super Sayain.  
King Kai remained calm and looked at him.   
"No Goku I just placed the problem in the backs of their minds. They will remeber and know when the time calls for it."  
Goku snorted and looked back toward the sky and concentrated on his wife once more forgetting about the smaller man. While he brought back up memories of his lovely wife.   
Earth_____________________________________________________  
It was a bright and cheerful afternoon on a Saturday and the sun shined brightly on the Son home. Chichi sighed and began to sweep up the kitchen when a knock came at the door. She went into the front room and opened the door and saw Yamacha standing there with lilies in his hands.  
"Her Chichi this are for you."  
"Oh thank you Yamacha," Chichi whispered taking them in her arms. "Would you like to come in and have some tea?"  
"Sure I would love that Chichi."  
Yamacha walked into the front room.  
"Just take a seat in the front room and I will get the tea ready."  
"Alright. Hey Chichi were is Gohan?"  
"He is with some friends going swimming at the lake where he and his father used to go swimming and fishing," Chichi said as she disappeared into the kitchen.   
Chichi set the flowers aside and poured some water into a pot and set it on the stove to boil. She then took a vase out from bengeth the sink and filled it with cold water for the lilies and added something else that she remebers her mother doing to help the flowers live longer. While she was rearranging the flowers her mind was thrown back to a time after her and Goku had just gotten married and before Gohan's birth.   
Flashback******************************************************  
Chichi was in the kitchen making soup when Goku burst threw the door with a fish slung over his shoulder.  
"Hey Chichi I caught us a fish for dinner!" he shouted.  
"Goku," Chichi half laughed and half scolded. "There is no need to shout I am right here."  
"I know that Chichi sorry," Goku said kissing her lips softly.  
It was then that Chichi noticed that he had something behind his back.  
"Goku what are you hiding from me?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Goku grinned sheepishly and held out a bouquet of dripping wet water lillies.  
"Goku?"  
"Well um Happy Birthday Chichi."  
"Goku you are sweet but my birthday is tommorrow."  
"Oh um Happy Early Birthday then Chichi."  
Chichi smiled and ran into his arms and kissed him happily causing him to drop this fish and flowers and embrace her to return the kiss. He liked kissing her he liked her when she was close enough for him to smell her bodyscent and perfume. She smelled good like a flower that his grandfather Gohan grew in the garden. He had no complaints as they fell on the floor in between the fish and the table as the kiss grew hotter.  
End of Flashback************************************************  
Chichi snapped back out of the flashback because of the shrill whistle from the teapot on the stove. She sighed and got up and got up from the table and finished making the tea while she waited for the tea bags to boil she arranged some homemade cookies on a plate and took out two teacups and then place everything on a tray and brought it into the frontroom placing it on the coffee table.   
King Kai's Planet____________________________________________  
Goku sighed when he felt Chichi remenising about before things got so hectic. Things had been wonderful back then. He had enjoyed the peace and he had spent more time with Chichi in everyway possible. Then Raddituss came and even though he made things more interesting things sure weren't that great in the marriage department of course Chichi never had complained much in bed.   
While Goku was thinking this he suddenly slammed into a mental wall.  
"What the hell?!" he shouted and tried again this time he slammed into it again.  
"Goku?" asked King Kai.  
"Someone as put up a mental barrier around my house somehow."  
King Kai tried and ran into the same problem.  
"We will have to wait and see I guess.  
Goku sighed and nodded his body tense and low growls coming from his thoart.  
Earth_____________________________________________________   
"How are you feeling?" Yamacha asked.  
"Fine I geuss."  
"Great hey listen Chichi," said Yamacha. "I was thinking maybe I can take you out to dinner just you."  
"Why?"  
"Well I figured that maybe you and I could talk about Goku."  
"Why can't we talk about him here?"  
Yamacha bite his tongue against the words that were rising in his throart.   
"We can I just think we should talk about something else right now."  
"Like what?" Chichi asked wondering why Yamacha kept scooting closer to her.  
"Like us."  
Then before Chichi could react Yamacha had her on the couch undernegth him. Chichi struggled against him and throw him over her and scrambled up whipping her mouth.  
"What the hell do you think you were doing?!"  
"Come on Chichi Goku is dead and Gohan is not here I am sure no one will notice."  
Yamacha began to come towards her again and grabbed her arms before she could react he yanked her towrds him and tried to kiss her again. She struggled to get free and when that didn't work she slammed her knee up into his groin. Yamacha growled and slapped her clear across the face. He then grabbed a hold of her dress and tried to bring her towards him again but once again Chichi struggled and ended up ripping the dress and giving him a good view of the tops of her breasts. Which he looked down at with apporval and licked his lips. She shoved him away and tryed to get away only to have him jump on her and force her onto the ground. Chichi rolled over and slammed her feet into his stomach where he hit the wall and a vase fell from its stand and shattered into pieces. At that moment Chichi ran into the kitchen grasping the material of her shirt to her.   
"Get back here damnit!" snarled Yamacha following her into the kitchen.  
"Go to hell!" spat Chichi.  
Yamacha lunged forward and slapped Chichi. Yamacha grabbed Chichi's dress front and yanked her up to his face.   
"If you tell anyone about this I will kill you," he growled before throwing her roughly back on the floor and walking out slamming the door behind him.   
The impact of the door slamming caused a picture to fall from the wall and smash on the ground shattering. The picture was of Chichi, Goku, and Gohan before the Cell Games. Chichi looked at it and burst into tears and ran up to her bedroom to look for the dagger.While Chichi was rummaging through the drawer she heard the door open and shut and Bulma's voice.  
"Hey Chichi," She shouted. "We just came to see how you were doing."  
Chichi sighed shut the door thinking she would have to find it later.  
"Alright hold on let me change my clothes," shouted Chichi.  
Chichi changed quickly and walked down the stairs surprised to not only see Bulma and Trunks but Veggitta as well.  
"Veggitta?!" she said surprised.  
"Do not give me that look the woman dragged me here against my will."  
Chichi raised her eyebrows and decided not to ask him about it.   
"Woman what happened to your frame?!" demanded Veggitta with his arms crossed.  
"Oh it must have fell off somehow from a rusty nail," said Chichi making it up off of the top of her head.  
"Sure it did," snarled Veggitta.  
"Hey Chichi why was Yamacha leaving?"  
"No reason he just came by."  
Veggitta snorted and smelled fear, lust, and anger faintly on the air. Something had happened and he had a feeling it had something to do with the weakling and Karrotto's mate. But he could tell by the way she gingerly gathered the broken glass and the held the photo she was deeply in love with his rival. He sighed and felt for the first time pity. Suddenly he smelt it it was faint but it was coming from Chichi.  
"Woman," he replied roughly though a faint smirk was coming over his face.  
"What?" both women asked.  
"Not you baka!," snapped Veggitta at Bulma. "Karrotto's mate."  
"What do you need Veggitta?" sighed Chichi placing the broken glass into the trash and placing the photo in the window.   
"You are pregnant by that baka mate of yours."  
Chichi stared at him then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground.  
"I had no idea she would react like that," said Gohan from behind them.  
Veggitta and Bulma turned to see Gohan there his eyes open in panic. He rushed past Veggitta and Bulma and gathered his mother into his arms and carried her to the couch.  
"What the hell happened to the vase?" he asked.  
"Who knows," said Bulma coming up behind him with Trunks.  
Gohan sighed and everyone sat down on the chairs after Gohan and Bulma cleaned up the broken vase (Veggitta was forced to hold Trunks during it). They waited for Chichi to wake up and come to so they could talk. While they waited Gohan called everyone up and told them that she now knew she was pregnant thanks to Veggitta. Surprised Yamacha and he freaked out and said he would be right over, so did everyone else. They weren't joking they were right over.  
So everyone sat around in the front room which they could all fit comfortablely in. Well Yamacha sat on a broken piece of vase that Bulma and Gohan had missed so his butt was a little sore.   
Later in the day_____________________________________________  
Chichi woke up to see Gohan on her stomach looking down at her with big puppy eyes.  
"So now that you know you gotta start eatting mommy," he said.  
"What are you talking about Gohan-chan?" asked Chichi nervously.  
"You aren't eating Chichi," said Krillien.   
"Do not bother to lie to us," snapped Bulma in that no nonsense way of hers. "We know all about it."  
"You guys are nuts now let me up."  
"No," said Gohan setting up straight and crossing his arms over his chest.  
"Gohan-chan you are too heavy to be sitting on mommy's lap."  
"Of course Karrotto on the other hand," muttered Veggitta only to be knocked in the head by Bulma with a pillow from the couch.   
Gohan slowly got off his mother but stayed near the couch to push her back down incase she tried to get up.  
"Promise me you will start eatting again mommy," Gohan whimppered and gave her that puppy dog look.  
Chichi found it hard to say no to the look and let out a sigh. "Alright Gohan-chan I will start eating."  
"Good," said Bulma. "Because I just ordered a bunch of food from a resutrant and ordered everyone's fav my treat."  
King Kai's Planet____________________________________________  
Goku and King Kai sighed in relief that was finally over and Chichi was back to normal for now.  
Eight Months Later on Earth___________________________________  
Chichi screamed again as the baby finally came out she panted while the doctors whipped at him and cut the cord and handed him to a nurse who washed him and bathed the child before giving him back to Chichi.  
"What are you going to call him mommy?" asked Gohan coming into the room with the others.  
"I think I will call him Goten."  
  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
